


Prayers for Rain

by corvus_corvus



Series: LaviYuu Week 2018 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Also Emotions™, For some reason these things always end up Kanda-centric, Lightning Storm Sex, M/M, Minor Injuries, Outdoor Sex, Sex, This Fic Could Be Worse, maybe? - Freeform, mild blood kink, we almost died sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: It’s a nebulous thing comprised of lingering glances, flinching away from any almost-touches, and fear that just a moment too long eye contact will cause their self-control to snap. In the end, they snap for a different reason entirely.





	Prayers for Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for LaviYuu week 2018 Day 4, though it took me much longer to finish. The prompts I ended up incorporating for Day 4 were lightning, danger, tension, and just barely evanescent. I'll have you know the working summary for this fic was "we almost died lightning storm sex." Got to keep your priorities straight, you know.

Neither of them are quite sure how to refer to this long-standing tension between them. It’s a nebulous thing comprised of lingering glances, flinching away from any almost-touches, and fear that just a moment too long eye contact will cause their self-control to snap.  
In the end, they snap for a different reason entirely.

No matter how many times he’s seen Kanda heal, Lavi panics at the sight of Kanda bloodied up. So when the final akuma disintegrates and Lavi watches Kanda pull a spear out of his chest before collapsing, he can’t help hyperventilating as he runs to Kanda’s side. He splashes through the rain, disturbing muddy puddles as he kneels next to Kanda. There’s no pulse, he’s not even breathing and Lavi spits out the blood in his mouth before steeling himself to do _something_. By the time he’s about to start chest compressions, Kanda’s already breathing again. Gasping, eyes wide as he sits up, he looks as terrified as Lavi feels. Hurriedly wiping a tear of relief from his eye, Lavi winces when he tries to take a deep breath and is reminded of the gash down his side. He winces again when he notices Kanda move to bind the wound with the torn fabric from his jacket. _Too close_ , he thinks, and he can feel the tension suffocate him even as he lets Kanda stabilize the bleeding. It’s bloody but shallow, and cleans up quickly.

“I thought you were dead.” Lavi wants to stop the words as soon as he says them. Let the rain water fill his mouth and drown them.

“Well then you’re an idiot; I heal just fine.”

“Just because you can afford to get mortally wounded doesn’t mean you deserve to.” These words make Kanda pause. He looks up through rain at the man who keeps pinpointing his thoughts with such ease and sees red eyelashes and genuine concern. It feels just like that spear in the chest from moments ago. They both look away.

When they get up to start their trek back to headquarters, Kanda stumbles. Lavi barely catches him before he hits the ground, and it pulls them both to their knees. “Not fully healed yet, huh?” Lavi gives a soft smile while he runs a thumb across his shoulder blade, tension high and electric but not enough to stifle the genuine concern in Lavi’s eye. It’s more than enough.

Kanda runs his bloody hands through Lavi’s hair and kisses him with the force of that tension that’s been keeping them apart as much as it draws them together. The desire and desperation they’ve accumulated from years of carefully calculated distance, incessant teasing, and nights alone thinking of the other instantly turn the kiss to violent passion. Lavi responds with equal heat, running fingers over Kanda’s hips in the gap between his shirt and pants.

Kanda instigates the kiss, and he is the first to stop it. He pulls off harshly. “We shouldn’t do this.” His dark hair looks even darker wet with rain, and he uses his loose bangs to hide behind as shame creeps in.

“No, we shouldn’t.” Lavi leans back and fixes Kanda with a focused stare. They meet in the middle with another kiss, Kanda moving to straddle Lavi. He groans when he feels how hard Lavi is beneath him, though he shouldn’t be surprised when his pants feel just as tight. Lavi’s hands reach around and squeeze his ass, and Kanda attempts a threatening glare that is destroyed by his arousal. Lavi’s mouth twitches into a smirk before Kanda sits up suddenly.

“Wait, I am not doing this outside!” Red-faced and panting, Kanda’s words are not convincing. “I am not going to fuck you outside, in the rain and mud.” Lavi considers rolling his eyes, but decides against it at risk of angering the man above him.

“Why? I didn’t think it would be but it’s actually kind of hot.” How he can say that while he’s laying in a puddle, covered in mud, Kanda doesn’t know.

“We are in public.” Kanda just wants to get his point across. At the same time, his cock is throbbing, aching at the sight of Lavi, just as hard and bloody and wet as he is. He passively thinks that something must be wrong with him to find this attractive, but Lavi bites his lip and Kanda’s dick fucking twitches and he is forced to live with his wretched attraction to this man.

“Everyone still here is dead, god, _we’re_ almost dead, Kanda. No one is watching us. Please, just—” Moaning, Lavi can’t finish his sentence. Kanda Yuu unzips his pants, grabs the redhead’s dick, and starts pumping him with the aggression he normally saves for battle. The thought turns Lavi on more, stomach twisting and warm, as he thrusts just a little into Kanda’s tight grasp. The rain makes for a smoother slide, and it prevents Lavi from thinking about anything but how badly he wants to feel his own hand glide over Kanda’s cock. He reaches forward and palms Kanda’s crotch when he is interrupted. Glaring, Kanda begins to pull away. Lavi doesn’t know why and he doesn’t care, he just panics and begins bargaining.

Lavi grabs onto Kanda’s shoulder, wide eyed and looking something less than stable. Kanda smiles; this desperate look is something he could get used to. “You can fuck me. Yuu, I’m fine, you won’t, you—” He ends without finishing the sentence, just sticks three dirty fingers in his mouth. An immediate look of regret crosses his face as he grimaces, turning his head to the side and spitting out dirt. Kanda almost—almost—laughs in his face, but he doesn’t get a chance before Lavi’s looking him straight in the eye while he puts his fingers back in his mouth, sucking and licking and defiling. Kanda watches the flash of teeth run over fingers from behind his lips, watches his neck contract as he swallows, watches the unwavering way Lavi keeps eye contact while his pupils expand. Has Lavi ever looked so serious before? He isn’t sure, and he can’t finish the thought when a bolt of lightning crashes, making them both jump. The flare of light makes the spit and blood shine all over his face, his lips, his fingers. Kanda feels breathless.

It only gets worse as Lavi fumbles with his belt, hands shaky, before reaching around and working himself open. It’s the flinching and the whimpers, the way his face twists and his mouth opens wide that does it, Kanda thinks. A look that lets him know Lavi can’t decide if this is bliss or torture, but that he feels so, so strongly. Paralyzed, Kanda doesn’t know what the protocol is when your only friend is stretching his ass open for you with spit and blood as lubricant. Being nice seems like a good option, but he’s shit at that at the best of times, so he settles for gently running his fingers through Lavi’s hair. When Lavi looks up at him with a glance that’s a little more pain and a little more vulnerable, Kanda can’t help himself. “You’re beautiful,” he says. He immediately regrets it—such thoughts aren’t supposed to make it outside his head. This is failure. Lavi responds with something between a laugh and a groan, pushing Kanda to his back. Kanda leans up on his elbows, spitting out rainwater while more lightning flashes above. The mud cakes his back from even a moment on the ground, long dark hair clinging to his neck and face, but Lavi leans over him and guides his cock inside and suddenly he could care less. Lavi looks tense, but he moves immediately with shallow thrusts that keep him from feeling too much pain. Working Kanda’s dick deeper inside is more than enough stimuli for the both of them until Lavi bottoms out. He takes a moment to breathe while Kanda uses a massive amount of willpower to hold still, especially as Lavi’s deep breathes shift his body just enough to keep him aware of their position. Backlit by a flashing sky, Kanda isn’t even sure he recognizes the man above him with this serious posture and unearthly stillness. But when a bright flare illuminates red hair, a wild eye, and that infuriating grin, Lavi is back and working himself on Kanda’s cock.

Moaning, Kanda feels his lips slip against Lavi’s unexpectedly. He wonders when they got so close, but takes advantage of the proximity to run his hands over Lavi’s swollen cock. Lavi lets out a full-body shudder when he sinks down, ass clenching greedy around Kanda, so this time he does it harder. Every muscle in Lavi’s body contracts like the tense air before a storm and he _groans_ the low, choked sound of someone almost gone. Suddenly, he’s struck by a fantasy he never knew he wanted. “Talk to me,” Kanda demands between gasps. “I want to hear your voice.” What he really wants to hear, what he wants to burn into his brain, is what his man sounds like when he cums, but he can’t say that out loud. Lavi gives him a look, eyebrows tilted together. It means something, but Kanda could care less when he feels Lavi press up against him seconds later. He can feel his dick throb. “Please,” he begs, and Lavi concedes. 

“We almost—” Lavi stutters out a gasp as he feels Kanda rock up into him a little harder than before, nudging deep and sensitive and making Lavi feel like he’s going to fold in on himself. “Almost d-died,” he gasps again, “ _Yuu!_ ” Kanda is aware, laser-focused, on the sound of Lavi’s voice cracking over his name. The way the redhead has one hand on his hip, running his thumb gently over bone until Kanda controls his thrust again and Lavi crumbles and squeezes, hard. He lets out a wheeze like someone punched in the stomach, neck muscles tense and eyes closed tight, and pushes down a little harder. 

Kanda’s breath heaves. “Shit,” he whispers, not enough air to say more. His cock is wet, slick with pre-cum, so he slides easy. The thought of Lavi’s spit and blood mixed with his own cum is enough to make Kanda dizzy, enough to make his gut tighten and twist dangerously. It doesn’t help when he glances down to see Lavi’s dick equally heavy and red and wet. The slip-slide of it all is hypnotizing, but it’s Lavi that keeps him anchored there. It’s Lavi who is fulfilling a hundred jerk-off fantasies that Kanda will never admit to. He’d always thought it would be Lavi trying to memorize him, but instead he matches the freedom and transience of the lightning and Kanda is left trying to capture his every move. So lovesick—or is it lust-sick? no, it’s both—for this man and almost certain this will never happen again. It will evanesce into a memory; Kanda can see himself now, hollow and bitter every time he sees Lavi treat him like this never happened. This encounter is dangerous, and Kanda was right, they shouldn’t do this, they shouldn’t do this, they shouldn’t do this because it will be the final nail in his coffin.

_Shit_. Lavi noticed something. “Why are you stopping, idiot?” It comes out as a growl, so Kanda hopes it passes as normal behavior. He thrusts to discourage conversation, watching as Lavi shivers.

“You stopped moving first,” Lavi accuses, “And you looked upset. Are you okay?” Kanda glares in place of answering and lets the thunder be his reply. Lavi looks worried and it just might kill him, so Kanda leans up to bite his chest in retribution. It gets them moving again.

It’s over when Lavi, muddy, bloody, and fully-clothed minus the pants pushed down to his calves, winces as the wound in his side reopens. Kanda watches the fresh blood seep through bandages and the wet shirt tight against Lavi’s waist while he considers stopping. But Lavi, watching him with half-lidded eyes, sinks down on Kanda’s cock harder faster rougher. Lavi is electric, dangerous, a force of nature while he moans Kanda’s name and reaches around to stroke his dick. Kanda’s eyes widen. No fantasy could ever match the way Lavi looks racing for completion, fucking himself on Kanda’s dick, desperate to cum. And there it is. Kanda feels the addictive rush of euphoria and can’t stop himself from groaning Lavi’s name—and it’s really his name, not some half-hearted insult come nickname. He can feel the cum shoot out of him, hot and sticky, and an apology is on the tip of his tongue because he knows just how awful it feels to deal with cum up your ass, but Lavi moans. Lavi moans and cums hard all over the two of them, dick twitching and shoulders tight.

Kanda is still with shock while Lavi pants, catching his breath. They sit quiet while the storm blows around them, cold rain making Kanda want to press closer to Lavi. With almost even breath, Lavi turns to look at him as Kanda pointedly avoids eye contact. “As pleasant a postponement as that was,” Lavi smirks, “you’re not getting out of this conversation, Yuu. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he grimaces, but he also blushes, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear before frowning as he feels the mud stick to the side of his face instead. Strangely, Lavi accepts his answer. Kanda thinks it might be because of how he blushed. Small mercies, he supposes. 

Then Lavi reaches for his hand and presses their foreheads together and Kanda really is _fine_. “I care about you,” and _oh shit_ , Kanda holds his breath, “so I want to know if you are really okay.” This is better than fine. Lavi caring is very better than fine.

He looks Lavi in the eye this time, trying not to blink in the rain. He even smiles just a little. “You care? That’s new,” Kanda snarks just for the sake of covering up his heartbeat. Lavi returns the smile, and Kanda knows he gets it. “I’m really fine, idiot,” he continues, smile turning feral. Being this vulnerable is difficult, and his instinct is to turn it into a fight.

But Lavi knows what’s happening and circumvents it. “Okay, okay, now you look more like yourself. I’ll believe you.” Kanda calms; this is closer to the normal dynamic, this he can handle. “Now help me re-bandage this cut so we can get back to headquarters.”

Kanda hums and leans in to clean up the mess, hands busy with one task and mind with another. “Sounds good. Though with this wound I’m thinking I might have to help you get cleaned up,” Kanda whispers and gives it his best seductive voice. Given his inexperience, it probably just sounds like a threat. “Mud can just get everywhere, you know.” In his mind, Kanda panics, begging Lavi to answer. He doesn’t think he can take it if this was just a one-time thing, if this was just a convenient fuck. Maybe love is too much to ask, so knowing that Lavi would do this again will just have to do for now.

Lavi goes bright red. All that flirting just has to be a front, because nothing about him is smooth when he’s actually confronted and Kanda is happy to know that he makes Lavi nervous. “Um, yeah. Okay. That sounds, that sounds… hygenic? Or nice?”

The sense relief is so overwhelming, Kanda’s sure he can’t keep it off his face. “Good, now let’s go home.”


End file.
